Not So Fast, Streamlined
Plot Sir Raphael is known as a boastful engine, but one day at the station, he was waiting for Pesky to arrive with his coaches, but he hates waiting. Soon Pesky arrived with his coaches, but he was exhausted. He told Sir Raphael what happened when he was shunting the coaches, but after he was coupled up, he set's off before Pesky could say anything eles. The engines keep telling him to slow down as he huffs along the line, but Sir Raphael just ignores them. When the engines returned to the shed at night, Sir Raphael boasts, as usual, about how he's the pride of the line. The engines tried to ignore him, but he kept on going. He kept talking about how shinny he was, when Scott interupted him and told him to "shut up", but Sir Raphael thinks he's jealous because he's more shinny than Scott is, which he's not. When the engines woke up the next morning, the Manager and his assistant came to see Sir Raphael, he told him that there was a lot of people that need to go to Commission Park, he also said that Pesky needs to shut his coaches, but he doesn't want to to that again. When he found the coaches, he took them to the station early. While Pesky was waiting, he was thinking about when Sir Raphael was calling him names. When Sir Raphael arrived, Pesky wanted him to say, "Thanks or Thank you.", to him, but all he said was, "You're the filthiest engine in the world. You're so filthy, I'm surprised the Manager keeps you on this railway, and doesn't send you for scrap!" After the passengers got onboard, Sir Raphael left, leaving Pesky feeling upset and cross Sir Raphael was speeding down the line and passing other engines, but he had no idea he was in for trouble. Down the line, a rock from the forest was blocking the line, but it was the same line Sir Raphael was on. When he saw the rock, he applied the brakes, but came off the tracks. After that, his crew was very annoyed with him, even the passengers were cross too. Just then, Pesky passed by with a goods train and Sir Raphael asked him to help him out, but he ignored him because of what he said eariler to him at the station and because of his boasting too. However, Pesky was going to get help after he finished his work. Later, Micheal arrived to pick up the coaches and to take the passengers to the stations, after he left, Sir Raphael's driver told him Scott was coming to help out, when he arrived Sir Raphael was pleased to see him, but Scott however wasn't, he barly even talked to him too. When Scott moved his tender out of the way, the cranes position themselves and lifted Sir Raphael back on the rails. Once he was back on the rails, Pesky arrived to take Sir Raphael back to Broadway sheds, while Scott took his tender and the cranes back to Brooadway sheds as well. When they got back to the sheds, the Manager was there, he told him that he needed to go to the works for three days, all the trouble his recent boasting has caused, and that going to the works will teach him a lesson about what happened to him. When three days pasted, Sir Raphael came back, but the other didn't care. Then, Sir Raphael said he was sorry to everything he said, mostly to Pesky as well, and he promise that he will never brag to anyone ever again. Characters * Michael * Sir Raphael Broadway * Pesky * Scott * Steve (cameo) * Sir Raphael Broadway(The Manager) * Sir Raphael Broadway's Driver Voice Actors * Steve Garcia118 * EnterprisingEngine93 * MrEngine88 * Antonio Challenger Trvia * This is the third episode in Season 1 * This is the first episode which features MrEngine88 and Antonio Challenger Category:Episodes Category:Season 1